


New town. New life. New me?

by badatlove



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badatlove/pseuds/badatlove
Summary: Reader finds themselves in a new town, leaving their old life behind. Unexpectedly, the new neighbors are causing quite the ruckus. You're nothing but nosey and have no friends so you sit and indulge in the mess that is across the street.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fandom. I'm excited/nervous about it so please don't be too harsh. I don't write often so there will be errors so sorry in advance. Please feel free to leave comments and let me know what I have to work on or if I should continue :) might think of a better title later on.

After my past experiences in my old town, I've become a shell. I don't let anyone in. I've really just become a heartless asshole. My family doesn't speak to me, my ex hates me and all for nothing. All I did was tell them I was sick of that small, shitty place and wanted to move away. That's all it took for them all to cut me off. They couldn't have expected me to stay forever. There wasn't anything for me there. I graduated high school with decent grades, decided for a few years to attend a community college about thirty minutes away and dropped out. I hated it. I would rather work my life away at some shit job than sit in classes for a few more years for nothing but a piece of paper.

I left that town in a flash. Moved two states away and found myself a small house with two bedrooms, a huge living area, decent kitchen and a single bathroom. Not bad for being 23 and alone. In a few days I found myself a job at a local bar. Not something I wanted, but it'll do for now. I know my fair share of drinks and it helps that I have a slim figure, a decent rack and a nice ass. My long blonde hair definitely helps. I don't like the attention of the creepy, lonely men that spend most of their life at the opposite end of the counter, but I'll gladly accept your tips as long as you don't get grabby. My first day went pretty well. It was a Tuesday so it was quiet, but more than I ever saw in my old town bar. My boss, Nancy, said it was nothing out of the ordinary for a weekday. It picks up later in the night after everyone gets out of work. She tells me the same guy comes in an hour before close, checks out new staff and leaves.

"Well that's a bit creepy, don't you think?" I giggle.

"Honey, we get girls in and out of here so often, that it's not all that crazy that the old geezers come out just to take a peek at the fresh meat. It's not like there's a whole lot to look at around here and you're a beautiful, young lady. If I were an old creep, I'd take a peek at you too." Nancy winked.

I liked her. A lot. She was probably in her late 30's, had her share of bar stories and fights. She told me her dad had run the bar and when he passed she left everything to her. She had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a little curvy, but in the good ways. I can see why she makes the money to keep the place open. It was just Nancy and a few others her age. She told me I would either be working with her or on my own. They had a bouncer at the door so if there were any problems with the gropers, I could press a button and he would be there. His name was Brad. Very tall, heavy set, I assume in his 40's. Super nice guy, very sweet, but quiet. I liked him as well. It seemed I wouldn't have much of a problem with anyone here as long as he was around. The bar was about a 15 minute walk and a few minutes drive. I found myself walking a lot, exploring different parts of the neighborhood. Had it been a weekend, I would have drove, but I enjoyed the cool air on my skin after being in the sticky bar all night.

As I reached my house, I heard a clatter coming from the garage across the street. I try not to be too nosey, but when you don't have friends in a new town, it's hard not to be. I unlock the door and shut myself inside, leaning against it. It was muggy in the house, so I decided to open all the windows, starting upstairs in my room. When I reached the top of the stairs, something I would have to get used to, I stop to catch my breath.

"Jesus Christ, [y/n], get it together." I breathed. "I'll have to start getting used to this."

I reach my bedroom door and open the window to a cool breeze. I exhale and plop on my small, full size bed. I unlock my phone to find nothing new in my message box. Not even an email. I get up and toss my phone on the bed. Searching through my boxes of clothes, I find an old, oversized t-shirt. I slip off my tank top, unhook my bra and pull my jeans off, leaving nothing but panties. Biggest perk of living alone is free roaming for a while. I head for my bathroom, starting up the shower. Removing my underwear, I step into the hot steam. There's nothing better than a scorching shower after a long day. It feels so good that a moan escapes from my lips and I giggle to myself. It's little things like this that makes me feel better being alone. Sure, it sucks, but I can take my time to enjoy myself at the end of the day without worrying about anyone else.

I turn the water off and open the curtain I finally managed to get up after two days without a shower. I dry myself off, pull my shirt over my head and throw on some new panties. I walk back across the hall to my room, drying the rest of my long hair when another loud crash startles my relaxed thoughts. Once again, it's coming from across the road. I go over to my window and peek through my newly hung curtains. There's a dumpy, spaceship looking vehicle sitting in the driveway. A young, brown haired boy climbs out of the passengers side, while a much older, blue haired, slender man gets out of the opposite side. By the sounds of the screaming, the young boy is extremely pissed off at the old man.

"W-W-why do you put me through this, Rick?!?" The boy squeaks.

"Morty, calm down, you're gonna wake up your parents and th-then we can't go on adventures again for a month!" He threw his hands up.

I sit down on my bed again, still looking out the window. This will be the most interesting thing that's happened all day. Wish I would've made popcorn.

"No, Rick, this is bullshit! I'm-I'm done!" Morty screams.

"Listen to me, Morty!" Rick grabs him by the shirt, looking around and spotting me. His eyes go wide the same time mine do. I grab the curtains quick and shut them.

"Shit, shit, shit." I whisper to myself. "Fucking idiot!"

I run downstairs to the kitchen and look through my curtains again. They're headed over here, the boy pulling at Rick's coat, eventually shoving him off.

"Damn it!" I say to myself.

Soon enough, my doorbell rings. Scrambling around trying to find pants and throwing my wet hair into a messy bun, the doorbell rings again. This time I hear faint voices arguing outside. I decide to say fuck the pants. My shirt is long enough to cover everything anyway. I shouldn't have been so god damn nosey. Don't know how I'm getting myself out of this one.

Now he's pounding on the door. "Yeah, I'm coming!" I open the door and there they stand. I look down at the boy in the yellow shirt and his face gets red when he sees I'm only in a t-shirt. I wrap my arms around my chest as the cold air hits me. I forgot I'm not wearing a bra either. I look up at the tall man hovering over me and he has the slightest of smirks on his face.

"Hey there, you new around here?" His eyes still lingering over my body.

"Uh, yeah. Just moved in a few days ago. You are?.."

The boy put out his hand for me to shake. "H-Hi, I'm Morty." A nervous smile flashing across his face. He's adorable.

"Nice to meet you, Morty. I'm [y/n]." I take his hand in mine, shaking it. As I turn to the old man, my hand still out, I smile sweetly at him. He just looks at my hand and I put it back at my side, blushing softly.

"Rick. Why were you watching us?" His half lidded eyes prying into my soul, bored.

"I, uh, heard a crash and some yelling so I was just making sure everything was alright." I lied, smiling again at him. He saw right through me. He looked me up and down once more.

"Just keep what you saw to yourself and we'll be alright, doll." Rick winked at me.

"R-R-Rick, just leave her alone. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm." Morty said. He must have saw something in Rick that I didn't.

He slapped Morty on the back. "I'm just playing around, Morty. H-Haaaaving some fun." He stifled a laugh and looked at me. He spun me around, taking my arms and pinning me to the wall. "I mean it, girl, if you even try to get in the middle of my shit, I will come find you. Don't think I won't do anything about it. I do know where you live now." He drooled a little on me as he spat his words.

I wouldn't let him think he had the upper hand here. I shifted my arms from his grip and laughed. "Trust me old man, I have better things to do with my time."

Morty's mouth dropped open and he looked up at Rick. His eyes filled with rage almost instantly.

"M-Mooorty, why don't you run along to bed and let the adults talk."

"R-R-Rick, p-please let's just go home."

"NO MORTY. THIS BITCH NEEDS TO LEARN HER PLACE!" Rick shouted.

"Morty, I'll be fine. I can handle a stern talk." I smiled at him, winking then looked back up to glare at Rick.

"O-okay, but I'm waiting outside." He blushed then shot a look at Rick. He mouthed something to him I couldn't understand. I assumed it was a threat because Rick squinted his eyes and grit his teeth. He then slammed the door behind Morty.

"Listen, pal I mean no trouble, but-" I was cut off as he grabbed my face between his hand.

"I don't give a fuuuuck, princess. I will not- won't let a little girl like you get on the m-middle of my very important business." He pressed his cold fingers into my cheeks.

I pushed him away before he could say anything more. "Don't threaten me you old shit." I pointed my finger at him, poking his chest. "Don't put your dirty old fingers on me or on Morty. I don't give a shit if he's your grandson or not."

Rick threw his hands up as to say he was done and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alriiight. I see I've met my match on crazy." He took a flask out of his lab coat and took a few gulps. He then plopped himself on my couch.

"Oh, sure, make yourself at home." I scoffed.

"No problem, sweetie. Y'know, your house is a fucking mess. Worse than my garage." He belched at me.

I stood in front of him. "I just moved in dude, give me a break." I crossed my arms.

"Well if you need some help, darling, let me know." He lifted himself with ease from the couch, leaning in closer. He grabbed my hips and pulled me in, "I'm a pretty generous old man and would have no problem with helping you in whaaaaatever you need." Rick looked me up and down again, enjoying the lack of space between us.

An unwelcome warmth grew between my legs. I shook it off and gently removed his hands, took his jaw between my hand and brushed my thumb across his drool-stained lip.

"I'll keep that in mind." I smiled and stepped back and he followed, making sure to keep very little space between our bodies. I turned to him, grazed my hand against his chest, looking up through my lashes and biting my lip. He stepped in closer, but I stepped back again, giving him the most flirty look I could manage. I opened the front door behind me and stepped aside. "Now get the fuck out." I said in a harsh tone.

He grabbed my ass while he walked past me. "See you around, baby." He smirked at me.

I smiled sarcastically and slammed and locked the door behind me, my unwelcome thoughts creeping back into my head. "What the hell." I whispered to myself. "Not cool, [y/n]." Pushing myself off the door, I walked into the kitchen, grabbed the only thing in my refrigerator and cracked the top of a beer. I headed back up to my room and grabbed my phone, still nothing. I rolled my eyes and headed back downstairs, taking a large sip of beer, again shaking thoughts of a man with unruly blue hair as I started to unpack more boxes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Rick meet again. Except this time its under some very strange circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured since I have it written out, I'll put it out there. Again, let me know if there are things I need to fix. Thanks for reading. I'm so glad that I've gotten as few comments as I have! It makes me so, so excited!

I slowly walked upstairs after unpacking some more. It's starting to look more like a home. My head fuzzy from the beers I had, I check my phone. It's already 4 AM. It had been three hours since I met that insane, sadistic scientist and I still couldn't shake the thoughts of his rough hands on me. He showed an awful lot of dominance, which I'm not sure I liked. I like to be in control just as much as the next guy, but thoughts still lingered in my head.

Finally reaching my bed, I slowly took off my oversized shirt. I prefer sleeping in the nude. It's just too hot for anything anyway. Completely ignoring the fact that my curtains were open from the breeze, I didn't give a shit at this point. I was exhausted and buzzing from the alcohol. It hard already been a long enough day without Rick and his adorable grandson intruding. Poor Morty, I thought, having to deal with that asshole every day. Maybe I should introduce myself to the rest of the family tomorrow afternoon. Probably bake some cookies or brownies, try to sweeten them up a little. It would certainly piss off Rick, I smiled at myself, turning on my side to look out the window. The garage door was still open across the way. I could see Rick fiddling with something, but I couldn't make out what it is. He looked up, feeling someone eyes on him. Maybe I should get up and close my curtains.

I scrambled out of my sheets, only wearing my panties. I grabbed the top of the curtains, looking out again, I saw a faint smile playing on Rick's face. He was staring at my bedroom window, seeing just about everything. I held up a middle finger and shut the curtains. I jumped back into bed, my eyes slowly getting heavier. I wrapped myself in my sheets and finally drifted off to sleep.

~~

I was in what looked like another world. Almost the same as my own, but the people inhabiting it looked slightly different from humans. Not by much, except they had purple skin, yellow eyes and webbed hands from what I could see. They noticed me, a human, wandering around aimlessly in the street. They were pointing and whispering to each other. At least I had clothes on again. I look around, not sure how I ended up here. I wanted out. I went into what looked to be a bar, trying to play cool. While they continued to stare, I frantically looked around for anybody normal, in my terms.

"Where the hell am I?" I tried staying as calm as possible as I took a seat at the bar. The bartender just stared at me. "Hello? Can you hear me?!"

"They can't understand you, idiot." A cool voice came from next to me. That bastard. I knew that voice. I turned and it was Rick. I could feel my face turning red.

"How the fuck did you get here? How the hell did I get here?!" I yelled.

"Listen, dipshit, calm down. Don't draw anymore attention to us." Rick said, calmly.

"Well dick, can you at least get me the fuck out of here?"

He looked at me, rolling his eyes. "It's Rick."

"No shit, I know your name. Please get me out if here." I begged. "How did you end up here anyway?"

"W-What do you mean? Are you shocked that I entered your dream? You wound me." Rick stared at me seductively.

"Wait. What do you mean? This is a dream? I'm confused." I'm so lost. "Why would I dream something like this?"

"Well, technically, I took over. It's still your brain though. You must think highly of yourself because you look ten times better than you do in real life." He scoffed, taking a sip from his flask.

I hit him in the shoulder. "You're an asshole."

"Tell me something I don't know." Rick rolled his eyes, rubbing where I hit him. "Its your brain, just think of somewhere else you want to be."

I thought of the only safe place right now. Home. I shut my eyes and concentrated. I opened them and we were sitting at my kitchen table.

Rick hopped out of the chair, dramatically. "WOW! So amazing!" He sat back down. "You couldn't think of anything more exciting?" He scoffed at me.

"Oh fuck you, Rick. Get out of my head. I didn't invite you here anyway. You're just invading." I said annoyed, crossing my arms. Who did he think he was?

"I was interested in your brain. That is after seeing you naked, drooling over me out the window." Rick cooed, wicked smile on his face. He grabbed my face, pulling me to him.

I slapped him away. "Listen, all I did was close my curtains. Nobody told you to look through my window." I got up and went over the empty fridge. So I thought of a bottle of vodka and poured myself some and added some cola. Rick stood up and took the bottle from my hand, gulping down too much for any normal person to handle. He's fucking nuts, I thought to myself. He put the bottle down and looked at me.

"I am a perverted old man. Say, while we're at your place, wanna take this upstairs?" Rick winked, looking down at me. "I could show you what parts of you have me so fascinated. I'll have you begging for me." He grabbed my wrists gently, pulling me with him toward my stairs. "Don't worry, baby, I'll take very good care of you." He purred by my ear.

I stopped him so I still stood at the counter. I could feel myself getting wet. God damn my needy body. It had been so long since I had any sexual encounters. Except with myself and that's just nothing compared to the real thing. I could feel my body heating up starting at my face. He stopped to turn and look at me, not letting go of my wrist. Rick could read my body, I could feel my face heating up. Fuck- I thought to myself. It is only a dream. I looked back up at him, his eyes digging into my soul, waiting for an answer. I stared back at him, my body longing for something other than a hand on my wrist. I pulled my wrist away, Rick's face falling. I stepped closer to his small frame, running my hands up it, taking his lab coat between my hands. He reacted, almost nervous, but allowed me to take it off. He brought my face up to his and pulled me so there was no space between us. He kissed me, first it was gentle, slow then passionate. Rick grabbed the sides of my head, pressing his lips against mine, coming up for air and crashing against me again.

Rick grabbed my wrists again, using one hand to hold them together and the other to push me against the counter, kissing me deeper. His mouth tasted like stale cigarettes and my cheap dream vodka. Moving his lips down to my neck, I moaned softly as he licked and bit and my soft skin. I threw my head back as he moved lower to my breasts. Rick released my hands, moved his down my body and picked me up and placed me on the counter with ease. He ran his hands up and down my thighs then reached for my tank top, tugging it above my head. As my blonde, curly hair fell back down to my covered breasts, he took a step back to take me in. He looked me up and down, clearly admiring my slim figure. Rick looked up at me cooly, smirk creeping up onto his face. He's amused and it makes me giggle lightly, which makes him groan and flash a small smile at me.

"You're so beautiful."

"Thanks, but you don't need to butter me up anymore." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stop. I'm serious. Just take the damn compliment, jesus." Rick mocked my eye roll.

I looked at him shyly, as I motioned him to come back. Rick slowly stepped back. Without hesitation, he took my shorts with his cool hands and removed them. I sat there, uncomfortable with my almost naked body as if he didn't see it earlier that day. The heat rose in my face and I put my head down, embarrassed. Rick saw my reaction and grabbed my face so I looked into his eyes.

"Hey, stop. You're gorgeous. Don't ever think that you aren't. You're fucking hot." He laughed.

I giggled and bit my lip. "Rick, just please take me." Not breaking eye contact, I take my hands to my back and remove my bra, slowly sliding it down my arms and body. He grabbed me again, pulling me from the counter and leading me up the stairs to my bedroom.

"You're awfully familiar with my house for only stepping into the living room." I laughed.

"How do you think I got into your head, dipshit?" He continued to drag me down the hall. My mouth fell open when he reached my door. He grinned at me. "Dont underestimate me, [y/n]. I'm a very smart man. I could see right through you, I knew you wanted me."

"You are an asshole, Rick."

"Yeah, yeah. You said that already." He slammed me against the wall, kissing up and down my almost naked body. "Don't pretend you don't want it. I can see you melting under my touch." Rick said between kisses. I moaned under his lips. He was right, I had been waiting for this earlier when he was first in my house.

"Just hurry up." I moaned, trying to keep myself together. My legs shook as he moved lower, reaching my panties. I felt his warm breath at my sex, waiting for him to move, but he stayed there letting out more hot air against it. It only made me squirm more. Rick looked up at me, smiling, giving me that look. He knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted me to beg.

" Rick please." That only made him move slower. He needed me to beg. He fed off of my wanting and pleading. I looked down at him and he looked up at me, almost shocked at how much I wanted him. I was shocked myself, being younger than half of his age. Rick would never tell me, but I could see the faint look of admiration in his eyes.

"You ready for me baby?" Rick asked, kissing me on top of my underwear, right over my sensitive nerves. He pulled them to the side and teased my clit with his thumb and slowly sunk a finger into me, forcing a loud moan from my lips. "Oh, [y/n]. You're so wet for me." 

"R-Rick. Please. Stop teasing me, I need you so badly." I breathed. He looked up at me and removed his fingers. I groaned in protest. He brought his face to mine, a wicked smile playing at his lips. He tugged at my arm as we finally stepped into my bedroom. I took control and shoved him in further towards my bed. He looked at me, aroused and confused. 

"What? Never had someone take control?" I laughed at his expression and pushed him into my bed, crawling up his body. I sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and crazy blue hair. His half lidded eyes bore into me with want and need. I quickly moved to his belt, shaking. After fumbling for a few minutes, I finally removed it, looking up for approval. Rick just looked at me, without words, telling me to continue. I slowly removed his pants, his erection springing free as I removed his boxers. 

I looked up at him wide eyed and shocked at his impressive size. He laughed and shrugged at me. I took his shaft between my hand and put my mouth around him, sucking and pulling. 

"Jesus Christ." Rick hissed. 

I looked at him while a smirk flashed across my face and continued. He tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling me up and down. A low groan came from his throat. He was loving this and it made me even more wet to be seducing such a strange man. 

"Alright, [y/n], that's enough. I'm gonna-" he paused. I just forced his cock deeper in my throat. He moaned and threw his head back. Rick pulled my head from him, staring into my eyes and I blushed. In one swift move, he grabbed me and had me pinned under him, hands above my head. I giggled approvingly. 

"That's a beautiful sound." Rick whispered into my neck as he kissed and bit, teasing me again. I moaned a little louder than intended. I could feel a smile on his face while he nuzzled in my neck. He moved lower, kissing every inch of my body, fixing my back off the bed. He removed my panties and looked up at me, moving down to my groin. Still teasing, I could feel his breath against my exposed do it. He ran his tongue in either sides of my inner thighs, causing my hips to buck. 

"Oh, [y/n], so eager." Rick smiled against my skin. "Dont worry baby, you've been a good girl for me. I'll reward you." In that moment, he moved his tongue to my clit, working it like a god. 

"Holy shit. Ohh, Rick." I moaned. My back arched off the bed once more, my body taking over and my mind going blank. 

"I know, baby." He said between breaths. Rick moved between my nub and lower, teasing me and pushing me towards the edge. Just as I was about to reach my breaking point, he was gone. Almost out of thin air. 

My eyes flew open and I sat up. "Rick, what the fuck?! God damn it! Where did you go?" 

"What the fuck, guys. This is bullshit. You've got the wrong Rick!" I heard a reading voice down the hall from my bedroom, moving further away. 

"What the fuck just happened?" I whispered to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is much longer, but I decided to leave it at this and finish up the rest of what I'm making chapter three. Glad you guys are liking it so far! I'd really like to bring evil Rick into this at some point. Let me know if I should or not :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out what all the commotion was in the house. Only to find more than what that night ever asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this helps the little cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. I'm working on the next one, but I will warn that it may take a while. Thanks for reading! As always, comments are very much appreciated.

I woke up, drenched in my own sweat. I was still in my bed, but still mostly naked. I forgot I was even in a dream. Which means Rick should still be here. I looked around and saw nothing. God what an asshole. There was a loud crash downstairs. I sprung up, grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my head. I ran downstairs.

"Come on guys, you've got the wrong Rick." I heard him yell. There he stood, in my kitchen in cuffs. He was being held by two other Ricks? Four of them total standing there gawking at me. "Hey babe, wanna help me out?"

"Rick, what the fuck is going on? Who are these people, uh, Ricks.."

One of them, looking twin to the others and my Rick, put his hand out to shake mine.

"Rick X18962, nice to meet you sweetie." He winked at me, kissing my hand and releasing it.

"Uh, [y/n]. Can I ask why he's in handcuffs?"

The other blue eyed Rick spoke up. "C-137 is under arrest for committing crimes against the citadel."

"Come on guys, it wasn't me." My Rick pleaded. "Let me go, you morons. I've been here trying to get it on with this babe. I'm gonna get blue balls, you cock blocks." He tugged against their grip, failing.

"So from what I'm getting, Rick has committed crimes, but against what citadel?"

"The citidel of Rick's. These assholes made a stupid club so they could try to hide from the government."

"Ookay.. so what did you do?" I asked, confused.

"Baby, I didn't do anything. They've got the wrong Rick." Rick said, straining against his cuffs like they'd magically break. The two other Rick's looked at him, rolling their eyes.

"That's enough, Rick. We're taking you back to the citadel." The other grabbed what looked like a weapon from his coat pocket.

"Wait, uh, Rick, can't you just do some more searching? If the real guy doesn't come up, take this Rick."

"Listen sweetheart, you want this Rick so bad, when we could take care of you just fine." The alien Rick came closer to me, pulling me in. I flushed. What the hell is happening right now?

"Hey pal! Get your liver spotted hands off my girl!" Rick yelled, stepping forward almost out of the other two Rick's grasps.

"Your girl? C-137, you clearly couldn't get her off. We could have no problem." The Rick holding my Rick's arm let go, pushing him to the floor. He approached me, running his hands through his hair, looking slightly different from earth Rick. His hair was slicked over to the side, brown eyes and the same uniform as the others. He stepped behind me, running his hands down my back to my ass. I stared down at my Rick, who was struggling to stand up with his handcuffs on. He stared back up at me, clearly pissed off. I stepped away from the two Rick's to help mine up.

"I-If you're taking me, you have to leave her. That's the -uuurgh- deal." He said, stepping closer to me. "Keep your god damn hands off of her or I'll fu-uurgh-cking kill all of you assholes." Rick looked behind me, squinting at the others.

The Rick with blue eyes stepped forward. "Fine, let's go." Within seconds he pulled out some sort of gun, shot it by Rick's foot and he disappeared through a pool of green light.

"Hey! Wait! When will he be back?" I stepped towards them, avoiding the pool of green on the floor, grabbing at their coat.

"Never. C-137 is to be imprisoned forever for his crimes of killing other Rick's. The council has no doubt that it was your Rick." He crossed his arms, pulling away from me. The other three Rick's followed through the green hole in my floor. "Let us know if you need anything, doll. I'd love to take you to my own dimension." He winked then jumped through the portal himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so short as well, I promise I split it up for a reason :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds themselves surrounded by Rick's, searching for her own. A terrible twist of events happens in the process.

I stood there trying to grasp all that just happened. I was confused, mortified and still slightly aroused all at once. I had to figure out a way to get Rick back, but how? How did they even get here? Why were there so many Ricks? What the hell did he do?! I have to go get Morty. I checked my phone, it was 6 AM. I'm not sure how I'll get to him without waking anybody up.

Fuck it.

I'll just go knock on the door and see what happens.

I threw my robe on the floor, grabbed my bra and threw some jeans on. I didn't bother putting any shoes on when I ran out the door. I ran across the road, slowly approaching the door and rang the doorbell. My heart was pounding out of my chest. How do I even begin to explain this to the family if Morty doesn't answer?

It's been about five minutes so I rang the bell again. Another five minutes and I hear the creek of the floor. The door finally opened and there was a younger, probably late teens, red haired girl. She rubbed her eyes and stared at me, irritated.

"Yeah, uh, what do you want?" She said crossing her arms and leaning on the door way.

"Uh, hi, is, uh, Morty here? It's very important." I said, nervously rubbing my arm.

"What could possibly be so importantat six in the morning?"

"Its about Rick. Some people took him through this weird portal thingy. I really need Morty's help. Please." I just needed Morty, this isn't twenty questions.

"Wait, how do you know grandpa Rick? You some kind of hooker or something?" The girl said, putting her hand on her hip.

"God. No. I'm the new neighbor and he was, uh, helping me unpack." I said. She could tell I was lying. My face was more red than her hair.

"Uh, gross. Okay. I'll be back." She shut the door in my face and I could hear her running up the stairs. I stood outside, looking around to make sure the Rick's weren't coming back.

A few minutes later, Morty opened the door. I sprung to him and hugged him tight.

"Oh, Morty! I'm so sorry! I dont know what happened, but they took Rick to some sort of citadel. They said he was a criminal!"

"Oh, geez." Morty stepped back, blushing from my hug. "We h-have yo go save him [y-y/n]." He started towards the garage. "I'll let you know that he- he is a criminal, b-but he's not a bad person." Morty grabbed my hand, blushing, dragging me with him. He opened the door of some space ship, wanting me to get in.

"Wait Morty, how are we going to get there? I'm not getting in this thing. I have motion sickness." I made excuses. He's just too young to be driving. "Isn't there some other way?"

"N-n-not un-unless he left his portal gun somewhere."

"I'll go check my house. I saw something fall from his pocket when they took him. I'll be right back!" I said running across the road.

I ran back into my house, finding Rick's portal gun on my bedroom floor. I grabbed it and ran back over to Morty as fast as my shaking legs could manage.

"Morty! I found it! I hope it's not too late." I said, worried. I didn't know who these people were. Just that they were all Rick. I don't know him on a deeply personal level. I dont know what goes on in his mind or what the fuck a citadel of them could do.

"O-okay [y/n], good. W-w-we'll go now." Morty said, opening the portal, grabbing my wrist and dragging me through with him.

This place was huge and beautiful. There were statues of Rick all over the place some of them accompanied by Morty. There were also thousands of them, some of them alien, dressed as cowboys, even a woman version of them. They noticed I was staring and they all stared back, ooh-ing and aah-ing and I can't figure out why.

"[Y/n] stay close to m-me, please. You can't trust a R-Rick." Morty pulled me closet to him, causing me to blush slightly. All the Rick's continued to stare, some of them followed us. I dont know what the hell I got myself into.

Morty walked us into a large room, surrounded by Rick's and ours was in the middle, still in cuffs and standing in front of what I'm assuming is the council. They all day high up behind a giant podium, they all had the same robe on, and all had different, wild hair. They were definitely in charge here. We walked up beside Rick, him not noticing until the middle Rick with the spiked hair spoke up.

"Morty C-137 it was useless for you to come here. You can't save your rick, not even with a [y/n]." His voice echoed in the giant room.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but how do you know my name?" I said in a small voice, stepping forward. Rick only met me less than twenty four hours ago. This Rick should have no idea who I am, genius or not.

"I used to have a [y/n] in my dimension, long ago. Some Rick's have you, some don't. You're a very rare person. C-137 certainly doesn't deserve you." Rick scoffed, looking at my Rick.

"Fuck you, pal. I deserve it all, I'm the Rickest Rick. If anybody deserves her, it's definitely me, but you assholes decided to interrupt me. Can I go now? We all know whatever you think I've done, I haven't." My Rick said, messing with his cuffs and awkwardly putting his hand in mine. I pulled my hand away and he turned to me looking annoyed. I dont know what he wanted with me or what they wanted with him, but I wasn't comfortable with any of it.

"C-137, you're under arrest for crimes against other Rick's. About eight of them have been murdered in their home dimensions, all of which you've visited. Your punishment is death." The Rick with long hair pointed at him.

The guards started to pull them away from me when a green portal appeared behind me, turning around, I came face to face with a Rick with a giant scar across his face. There was a morty who stood beside him, he had an eye patch and a very blank one eyed stare. Scarred Rick grabbed me from behind by the neck and pulled me back through the portal. The last thing I saw was my Rick running towards me, arms out to grab me and Morty following along. All of them were alarmed at what they had seen and I was stuck with another Rick I didn't know, this one seeming way worse than the one I was originally stuck with.

I looked around me, arm still around my neck, and saw that I was in some sort of lab. There were loud cries coming from outside, I'm not sure of the exact location. Finally releasing my neck, this Rick grabbed my shoulders and turned me to look at him.

"Well, well, well. C-137 was blessed with a [y/n]. I had one myself." He pointed at a large painting on the wall. It was a photo of him and a version of me I would never expect. She had long black hair, a large scar painting her face and all black clothes. She sat on this Rick's lap, arm wrapped around his neck, smiling widely while eye patch Morty stood beside the chair they sat in. Morty still had that blank expression on his face while Rick had his hand in her lap and other around her waist.

"What do you want with me? How do you know I exist?" I asked, trying to remove his hands from me. Something about him was all wrong.

"Sweetie, I've been watching you for a few years. Ever since my [y/n] died. I needed a replacement and since you had no Rick, I planned on taking you for myself. Unfortunately for C-137, he stumbled upon you before I got a chance to, but you're mine. He doesn't deserve you." He laughed in my face, spittle flying from his lips.

"I don't know you or any other Rick. I just moved across the street. If you let me go, I'll move away and I won't speak a word." I tried to stand my ground. He could see right through me. Morty came closer to me.

"Rick needs you, [y/n]. There is no escape. We will find you even if you run. We will take good care of you, don't worry." Morty put his hand on my arm, almost trying to comfort me, but there was no comfort in his cold touch.

"I need you for my experiment. I need your body to resurrect my [y/n]. I've had her brain in a jar for two years, searching tons of dimensions for the right fit. You aren't far enough with your Rick to have to kill another and you haven't been stupid enough to try to run so you've already almost made it as far as the first few. They have at least made it to my operating room." Rick turned me away from Morty and we headed toward the middle of the great room. In one swift movement, he picked me up and placed me gently on his table.

"So what's going to happen to me?" I could hear my voice shaking and Rick could hear it too. He loved the fear he was giving me.

"Baby, nothing is going to happen yet. I'm going to make sure that your transition will be very comfortable. You won't have any memory of this once it's through. I just have to remove your brain, replace it with my [y/n]'s and yours will he floating in that little jar, in case I need you again." Just as he said this, Morty was at my sides strapping me in. I started to scream and Rick just laughed. "It won't hurt, I promise. There's just a few things I need to check on first." 

He grabbed scissors and Morty stepped back. Rick cut my shirt and my pants right down the middle and ripped them off so all I had left were my bra and panties. My hands were latched to the side along with my ankles. I've never felt so exposed. Rick licked his lips as he looked down my body.

"Oh baby, you're perfect, just like her. All the same features so far, but let's get rid of the rest of it." Rick proceeded to cut my bra and panties off. "God damn, [y/n]." Rick teased my nipples, tweaking them. I was so uncomfortable and scared, but my body was responding against it. I didn't want this, I know in my mind that I didn't.

I started to silently cry. I wish that I was home, I wish I would've never allowed Rick in. I wouldn't be in this mess. I saw Morty walk away out of the corner of my eye. I looked up at Rick, he was smiling so maniacally it only made me cry more. I've never been so scared.

Rick walked up close to my head, wiping my tears away. "Sweetie, you'll be okay. It won't hurt, I promise." He wiped more tears from my face. "Shh. It's okay." He cradled my head. This was only scaring me more and he knew it. He leaned in closer to my face so he was looking me directly in the eye. I sniffled and looked back ast him, trying to look stronger than I was. Rick then smiled and placed a sloppy kiss on my lips, strings of spit and drool connecting us still when he pulled away. I gagged.

"I can't wait to get inside you, baby." He chuckled as he climbed on top of me on the table, straddling me. He wiped my blonde hair out of my eyes, tucking it behind my ear. He leaned in and nibbled at my neck and sucked, leaving little bruises. I had no choice but to give in. There was nothing I could do to stop him. I lay as still as I possibly could, not fighting, like I was dead. Rick didn't like this.

"Please stop." I whispered as Rick reached my stomach.

"You know I won't so why are you asking? You're smart enough to know better." He spat at me. He continued down to my sensitive bunch of nerves and licked. My back arched of the table, my brain knowing this isn't anything I want. Rick shoved two fingers into me, forcefully. "Your body loves this. You want this. I can tell by how wet you are." Rick said, continuing to tease my clit.

He stopped and grabbed his belt, pulling it off then after his pants and boxers. Rick then shifted himself between my legs, now in between them, steadied himself and forced his dick into me. I yelled out. It hurt so badly, I started to cry again.

"Fuck. You're a perfect fit. Shit, you're better than what my [y/n] was. God damn." Rick slammed into me again, not trying at all to slow down and allow me to get used to his length. It had been so long since I had sex that I felt like I was bleeding all over again. "Fuck, you're so tight." I cried more as he sped up his pace.

"P-please, it hurts so much." I sobbed. Rick put his hand over my mouth, his scarred face inches from mine. When he knew I wouldn't speak again, he kissed me, almost gently, still sloppy. He then bit the crease between my neck and shoulder, drawing blood. I cried out, shouting. I looked up at him through tears and he was smiling with my blood all over his teeth.

Rick continued slamming into me, his boney hips bruising my thighs. He started teasing my clit, slowly coming closer to release, I cried harder, not wanting to give in.

"Come on, bitch. I know you want to come all over this old cock."

"Please." I cried, my walls tightening around him.

"Come for me, you cunt." Rick screamed in my face, spitting all over me. My blood mixed with his saliva. As he continued to rub my clit, my body gave in, my mind screaming no and he came into me as I did, laughing as he did. He pulled out of me, leaving me still strapped in. Rick turned to me to say something as a shot fired and he fell backward, holding his stomach. "What the fuck! Fuck!" Rick yelled, searching his pockets for a weapon. Another shot rang out, hitting him in the head. Blood splattered on the floor.

I looked over and saw Morty running over, not looking at my body, but into my eyes. They were filled with concern. He undid my ankles and then my wrists. Rick came over and wrapped his lab coat around me while Morty helped me off of the table. I cried and hugged them both. I felt very faint and Rick put my arm around his waist, taking some of my weight while Morty took my other arm around his shoulders.

"[Y-y/n], I-I'm so sorry." Morty offered, almost whispering. He sounded like he could cry.

"There was nothing you could do, please don't feel guilty." I said, silent, hot tears streaming down my face. Rick was quiet, but I could see it on his face. He was upset with himself and everything that had unravelled. It had probably been about three hours that I was stuck with this evil, scarred Rick. It seemed like a lifetime.

We walked out of the building, towards the spaceship. While Morty opened the door for me, Rick helped me in the vehicle and strapped my seatbelt in. He took his hand, cradled the side of my face and kissed my hair. I knew that was his way of apologising. Morty climbed in the back and Rick came in last. We took off and headed back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make this chapter longer and also so sorry for the wait! I've been working so much and suffered with writers block. Enjoy and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries so just read it. I enjoyed making it :)

The whole ride home was silent. I know Rick and Morty didn't want to over step their boundaries or say something wrong. I felt numb, almost not remembering what happened. I'm glad that they came for me. It at least meant that I was worth something or was it because the other Rick's said I meant something. Was it fate or did he know this would happen at some point in his life? Why was I so important to some of them? I'm not anything special. I'm a normal person, I don't have anything extraordinary about me. I'll have to ask Rick about it when I feel up to it. Right now I just wanted to go home and sleep forever. I text my boss, Nancy, on the way home. I told her I was sick and couldn't make it into work tonight. By the time we reached home it was already dark. I had drifted off to sleep a little, until we landed in the Smith's drive way. 

Morty climbed out Rick's side and came over and opened my door, offering his hand. I took it and climbed out, still in Rick's coat and fell to my knees. My legs were still so weak. Rick had rushed over to help me up, Morty by his side.

"You okay?" Rick asked, his face dropping when he realized that was a stupid quesion.

"Yes, Rick." I looked up at him, wiping my knees off. I wanted him to know that I would be alright, it will just take some time.

"M-Morty, go inside and get some sleep. I'll take [y/n] home." Rick said. He didn't seem to burp a whole lot today. I'm assuming he's sober.

"G-goodnight [y/n]. I-i-if you need anything, l-let me know." Morty then turned on his heel and headed for the house.

"Morty?" He turned to me, still standing with Rick. "Thank you." I said, almost crying again. He really was a lot of help and they both saved my life. Morty smiled weakly and closed the door behind him.

Rick and I started walking down the drive way and my knees gave out again. He caught me this time and picked me up, cradling me under my legs and my back and started to walk again. I nestled into his chest, he was warm and almost a little comforting. He opened my door, I was still in his arms and he shut it with his leg. Rick was surprisingly strong for a man his age. Not that I weighed a lot, but it isn't a short walk across the street and up a few steps.

Rick set me down on the couch, leaving me alone. I could hear him rambling through my cupboards and the water running. I started to drift off again when he came back with a glass of water and a couple pills.

"What're those?" I asked. As long as it took a little of the pain away, I didn't mind taking them.

"They're almost like an advil, b-but stronger and not as bad for you. It will- it'll also calm your nerves." Rick said, handing them to me. I took them between my lips and he gave me the glass of water. I swallowed and looked at him. He was kneeling next to me so he was at eye level.

"Thank you, Rick. Without you, I wouldn't be home probably ever again. I'm glad you and Morty found me." I gave him a weak smile. I really was so grateful that he came for me. He climbed up next to me on the couch.

"I tried so hard to get there before I-I did. I w-wish I could've- would've gotten there sooner. We couldn't trace where he had gone to. Turned out that he had tracked my portal gun and I had gone into his dimension at some point. It was five of them before I reached you." Rick got quieter, almost a whisper. "I-I'm sor- so sorry, [y/n]."

"You did all that you could do and you turned up. That's all that matters to me, Rick. I promise that I'll be okay, it will just take some time." I looked up at him and he wouldn't look at me. "Rick. Please don't blame yourself for what happened." I put my still shaking hand on his leg. He looked down at my hand and then up at me.

"Let's get you washed up and to bed." Rick took my hand, helping me up again. He wrapped his arm around me, under my arms and we headed to the bathroom. The one I had downstairs had a tub as well as a shower. I stood there, leaning against the sink while he started up some water. Waiting for it to fill, Rick came over to me and stood me up straight.

"Come on, let's get you in there." He offered his hand, I dropped his lab coat and took it. He tried hiding his look of horror on his face, but I saw it before he could stop. I didn't want to look in the mirror at what bruises and scratches I had on my body. It wouldn't help me forget.

I walked towards the bath and he helped me in. I sat down and the warmth felt so good on my sore skin. Rick rolled up his sleeves, grabbed my loofah and started to massage soap into it. He gently moved it along my arms, shoulders and eventually my back.

"Tip your head back for me." Rick said and I obeyed. He grabbed a cup and poured water over my hair, now soaking wet. He grabbed my shampoo bottle and lathered it into my hair, massaging my scalp. I've never had someone do this much for me. I didn't know if it was him soothing me or the drugs, but either way, it helped.

Rick finished washing and rinsing me off, finding me a towel, he unplugged the drain and wrapped me in it. He lifted me up once more and carried me up the stairs to my bedroom. He set me down on my bed, rummaged through my drawers and found me a shirt and underwear. Rick came over, unwrapped the towel and gave me my clothes. When I sat back down, he put the towel over my head and dried my hair, still being very gentle. I yawned and he pulled down my blanket and sheet and motioned me to lay down. He rested his hand on my head and kissed my hair, just as he did before. He started to walk out the door when I stopped him.

"Rick?" I said. He turned around, waiting for me to say what I wanted. "Can you please stay until I fall asleep?" He walked towards the bed and sat on the edge by my head, putting his feet up. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, throwing me a weak smile. "Thank you." I whispered. Rick responded by running his hands through my hair and I finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like seeing the softer side of Rick. I do believe that somewhere under that hard shell that it exists.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes back to normal life. Can't figure out what she wants or what Rick wants.
> 
> I suck at summaries, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying so far. It's hard for me to write when there's so much going on in the real world. Not sure how I feel myself about where the story is going, but I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for reading!

I jolted awake, my mind littered with the events that took place the day before. I sat up and looked around, Rick wasn't in the same spot as before I fell asleep. I knew he wouldn't be, but it still made my stomach flop with disappointment. I looked at my phone for the time, it was 9 AM. I had to return to work later tonight, dreading it already. I got up, stretching my arms above my head and let out a big yawn. I started to walk out of my room and towards the stairs when I heard a little clanking downstairs. I unwrapped myself from my blankets and sat up, my head pounding. I slowly walked down the stairs, jumping when I saw Rick standing in my kitchen.

"R-Rick? What're you doing?" He turned around, rubbing the back of his neck, his face pink.

"I, uh, I wanted to do s-s-something for youugh." Rick belched. He walked up to me, grabbing my hand. "You weren't supposed to- to be up yet."

"Oh, Rick, you didn't have to do anything for me. You've done enough for me in the past twenty-four hours. Please don't feel obligated." I said, putting my hands on his chest. He took me into his arms and hugged me. I didn't mind the attention Rick was giving me, but I know why he's doing it and I don't want him to do it for that reason, but because he wants to.

"Come sit down and have some breakfast." Rick guided me toward the table and sat me down, placing food in front of me. A pile of pancakes and some sausage on the side. He then poured me a glass of orange juice and sat across from me.

"Thank you, Rick. It really means a lot." I poured some syrup on my pancakes and shoved some in my mouth. I hadn't eaten in over a day so it felt so good to eat again. Rick got up, cleaned up the dishes and started to head out the door. "Aren't you going to have any?"

"Well I have some things to work on and I don't want to bother you." Rick said, stopped in the door.

"Oh, okay. I should probably get around for work anyway. Thanks again for everything, Rick. I'll see you around." The way he looked at me, I wasn't sure when I would be seeing him again.

When Rick left, I finished my breakfast, washed the dishes and headed upstairs to do my make up and get dressed for work. It was still a bit early, but I didn't have much else to do. I undressed myself and turned around to my closet. I stopped when I saw my naked body in the mirror. My hand ran across the bruises along my body, the hickeys and bite mark on my neck, the red marks and bruises on my wrists and ankles. Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want to remember what happened and I had it all over my body.

I grabbed my bra and underwear, put them on and sat in front of the mirror with my make up bag. I put concealer on the bags under my eyes and tried to mask the bruises and marks with foundation and powder, hiding most of it on my neck. I didn't have much luck with my wrists so I threw on a long sleeve, v-neck shirt and some shorts. My boots hid the redness on my ankles. I put on a little mascara, light blush to put some color on my face and straightened my hair. By the time I got done with everything, it was a little after noon. I went back downstairs and cleaned up a little more. I needed more things for the house, pictures on the wall or something. I didn't work for another couple hours so I guess I could go out and grab a few things.

~~

I got back home and unload my car, grabbing all of the bags at once so I didn't have to make two trips. I looked back behind my shoulder and the garage door was open at the Smith's. I had enough time to bake some cookies so I went inside and did that.

Walking across the street, I ignored the noises coming from the garage and walked up to the front door, ringing the bell. Morty answered the door.

"Oh, h-h-hi [y/n], you looking for Rick?" Morty said, not making eye contact.

"No, I actually came over to drop off some cookies I made. I've been meaning to do it, but you know." I laughed nervously.

"Morty, who's at the door?" I heard a voice call from inside the house. Morty turned around and the door opened wider. A tall blonde woman stood in the door. "Oh, uh, hi?"

I offered out my hand, shaking hers. "Hi, I'm [y/n]. I live across the street." She took my hand, shaking it back.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Beth, Morty's mother. Do you two know each other?"

"Rick and I met [y/n] a c-couple days ago while she was walking by the h-h-house." Morty lied. He wasn't very good at it, but Beth seemed to brush it off.

"Oh, okay. What brings you over, [y/n]?" Beth said, smiling politely at me.

"I just made some [favorite cookie] for you. I've been meaning to come over sooner, but I've been a bit busy moving in." I smiled back at her, handing her the plate of warm cookies.

"Wonderful, thank you so much. Why don't you join us for dinner tonight, I'm making tacos." Beth offered, smelling the cookies.

"I would love to Beth, but I actually have to work tonight. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Well when you have a free day, let me know. I'm sure the rest of the family would love to meet you. Rick and Morty shouldn't keep you to themselves, you seem like a nice, young lady and you're very pretty, if you don't mind me saying." Beth said, causing a sigh of annoyance out of Morty.

"Thanks so much, Beth. I'll be sure to let you know when I have a free day, I'd love to meet the rest of you." I shook her hand again, offering a small grin. "I'll see you guys around, I better head off to work. Nice meeting you, Beth. Hopefully I'll see you around!" I turned my back, hearing a loud burp coming from the garage. I looked behind me and saw Rick standing in the doorway, unamused by the whole conversation. I walked back across the road, getting in my car and driving off, waving at Morty and Beth still standing in the door. I wasn't looking forward to work, but it would get my mind off of things.

I arrived at work, thirty minutes early. I fixed my hair and applied a little more mascara before I walked in. Nancy was standing in the doorway of her office, looking up and waving me over. I smiled at her and walked her way.

"Hey honey, you feeling better?" Nancy asked, smiling at me and pulling me in for a hug. "We missed you the past few days. You seem to liven the place up. Had a few of the guys asking where the cute blonde was." She laughed at me.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks. I missed being here, it beats sitting at home alone. Even with all the creeps who missed staring at my ass." I giggled. "I'm a little early, hope you don't mind."

"Baby, I don't mind at all. Now make us some money, honey." Nancy laughed and slapped my arm.

I put my bag in on Nancy's desk and walked out to the bar, turning the jukebox on. Perks of working at a bar is that I get to choose whatever music I'd like. I decided on some old tunes. A little Queen to get the night started. It was a Friday night so it would definitely pick up. Weekends is when the crazies come out. I sang to myself while I washed some glasses behind the bar. A couple guys and a woman sat on the other side, talking and laughing with each other. 

A couple hours in and it was packed. AC/DC played in the background of the laughing and chaos that was Friday night at the bar. Nancy, the new girl Stacy and I were all working around each other, running back and forth. We were making tips like crazy and we worked so well together.

Yeah, you shook me all night long!

Everyone including us girls behind the bar were singing along to the music, laughing at the drunks slurring their words.

It was 2:30 AM by the time it slowed down. Last call was at 3 so they all headed out. Stacy was sweeping on the other side of the counter and cleaning tables while I washed glasses and Nancy counted tips.

"Damn girls, we made $150 in tips. That's the best night we've had in a long time." Nancy yelled from the office. I looked at Stacy and we both giggled. Just as I was finishing off the last of the glasses, I heard someone clank their glass on the counter. I turned around and walked over to the older man at the end of the bar.

"What can I get for you?" I said, flirting a bit. He was probably around fourty years old. I wasn't interested, it just comes with the job.

"How about a jack and coke, princess." He said as smoothly as possible. He was a bit drunk, but I could still understand him. I poured him his drink, slid it in front of him and he grabbed my hand. "When do you get out? I'd like to take you home and show you a good time." He smiled at me.

"Not for at least another hour and I really need to go get some sleep, thanks for the offer." I looked unamused and stared at him coldly. I knew that if I had been nice, he would've been waiting for me until I was done.

"Fuck you then, bitch." He said and pushed the drink away and walked out. I dumped his drink and turned to clean the glass. Nancy must have overheard because she was by my side in seconds.

"You okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, Nancy, I'm fine." I smiled back at her, assuring her I was really okay.

We were headed out the door when I spotted someone leaning against my car. Nancy stood close by while I walked over. I could spot that unruly hair anywhere. It was Rick, his hair looked like it glowed in the moonlight. I was about five feet away when I smelled the alcohol.

"You alright over there, baby?" Nancy yelled across the parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved back, collecting my keys out of my purse. I reached my car and looked up at Rick.

"H-heeeey, [y/n]. Bout time you-you get out of thaaaaught shit show. I saw youuu, flirting with all those guys- those asshoooles in there." Rick slurred at me, belching in between words. He stumbled out of the way for me to get in my car.

"You're wasted, I see. You need a ride?" I asked, being as polite as possible. I got in my car, leaving the door open, looking up at him. "Get in Rick, I'll take you home."

"I don't need youuuur help, p-princess. I can make it home on my-my own." Rick stuttered and stumbled over himself, leaning on my car for balance. I got out and helped him over to the passengers side.

"Just get in the fucking car, Rick. Last chance." I spat, angrily. I didn't have the patience for this and if he didn't make it home, I would be the one to blame. He finally let me help and he got in the car. It was a short drive to the Smith's and Rick had already passed out and vomited on himself.

"God damn it, Rick." I got out and opened his door. He fell out of the car and I barely caught him before his head hit the pavement. He was heavy for looking so thin. I stood him up and put his arm around my shoulder, dragging him to the front door. Rick was snoring as I let him down so I could dig in his pockets for keys. I found a few wrappers, a pack of cigarettes and an empty flask before I found them. There were a ton of keys on there, but after a few minutes I found the right one to fit the lock. I lifted him back up and threw his arm over my shoulder, dragging him in the house. I dropped him on the floor, waking him up.

"Who did that? I'll kill- fucking kill you!" Rick yelled and sat up, looking around, gun in hand. I rolled my eyes when he looked up at me. "What's going on?" He asked.

"You were outside waiting for me at the bar. You're drunk and I gave you a ride home." I crossed my arms. I wasn't too impressed as he tried taking a drink off of his empty flask. "I'm going home now, if you can't make it to your bed, I hope you at least make it to the couch." I turned on my heel and started out the door when something grabbed my leg. It was Rick.

"Wait, I need to talk to you, [y/n]." Rick said, letting go of my ankle and forcing himself on his feet.

"I can't imagine its so important that it can't wait for the morning, Rick. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." I started to turn around again when he grabbed my shoulders and spun me to face him.

"I-I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry abouuught what happened to you and I'm sorry I c-c-couldn't have shown up sooner. I wish I could t-taake it all back and I wish I would've never gotten you-you into this s-situation in the first place." Rick held my arms by my side. I could tell that this was hard for him to say and I did appreciate it. I couldn't help but to think that my life would be simpler without him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've turned off commenting. Not liking the negative ones lately. I get it, but if you don't like the way I'm writing my fic, find a different one as there are many options :)


End file.
